The 300
by elusivemuse
Summary: Winona is an archaeologist working at the Hot gates, only to be transported by the gods to the time of the Spartans OC
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own 300**

**The 300**

The air was dry, thick with dust. An underlay of salt whispered the presence of the sea, bashing lazily against the cliffs. The breeze danced teasingly at the hem of Winona's skirt as she watched the clouds drift slowly across the golden morning sky. She brushed a tendril of burgundy hair behind her ear before turning back to the small camp.

"Good morning, child," the old goat herder greeted in his native language.

"Good morning, grandfather," she offered a small bow.

The old man smiled at her gentle respect. Her companions were crude and uncouth, not to mention disrespectful in their behaviour. He patted the head of one of his goats. It was only she that understood the history of the land, only she who truly respected the land and history of Ancient Sparta.

"The day is young," he looked up at the Hot Gates, "And already it shows to be a magical one. The gods do bless us this day."

She followed his gaze, a tender smile gracing her features.

"The old ones are kind," Winona lifted her head into the breeze.

The old man smiled at her.

"Where will you dig today, child?"

"Just by the gates, Grandfather, although it seems such a shame to mar such a beautiful place."

"I have faith in the gods that such a thing will not occur, you are favoured," he gave her a sly wink, smiling when she burst out giggling.

"Grandfather, it was nice taking to you, however, I must get to work. Until tomorrow?"

He nodded and herded his goats up the path.



Winona lovingly brushed at the war helmet, slowly revealing a semi preserved headdress.

"Max, check this out!" she cried, ecstatic.

A blonde man walked up to her.

"It's a helmet," he said, less enthused.

She glared at him.

"It's not just any helmet, Max, you see these markings," she pointed to the gouges, "According to legend King Leonidas went against a giant of a man who, with his sword, managed to cut through the metal near the eye and give Leonidas a scar along his eye. As you can see, gouge and look, almost entirely preserved headdress. What I think happened, and I have to get the lab to verify, is that the Persian King, Xerxes, cut the head off of the Spartan king and buried the body with his weapons and armour."

Winona put on her thick black framed glasses and looked at the ground near them.

"If this is truly king Leonidas' helmet, we should find his shield, armour and headless body near by," she grinned back at him, "So get a brush, Max."

He shook his head and watched her for a moment. Her wavy burgundy hair was waist length and currently swept up in a messy bun. Winona's glasses usually perched on her head, however, since placing them on her nose, tendrils of hair floated softly over her porcelain skin. In the warm Greek sun, Winona wore a crimson singlet and tan shorts that reached mid thigh. Her feet were encased in suede hiking boots and around her waist were a utility belt filled with various excavation tools, including a fierce looking blade.

Winona's blue eyes caught a flash of gold.

"Bingo!" she cried and began brushing the area. Not too long after it revealed a large bronze shield.

"All this looks to be far too well preserved," Max said as he photographed the ancient shield.

"Well, look at the way that the sun goes, this place only gets the morning sun, not to mention the shade of the cliffs and it also being buried. The ground gets cold and it takes more than morning sun to heat it up. So the ground acts like a refrigerator, keeps everything frozen and relatively undamaged. I guess Xerxes did not really mean for them to be found. The body decomposed, leaving the skeleton and all the metal trappings. I am so glad mineral doesn't break down after a few thousand years," she smiled at him, "Which university are you from?"

"Oxford, England. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I attended several universities, Egypt and Athens. Both are great places for history and archaeology," Winona grinned, "Tomb Raider had a major influence on the choosing of archaeology in Egypt, however I was a historian at the Athens University."

He laughed and continued photographing the dig site. A light flickered off an object and Winona picked up the object. It was a bronze medallion, the image of Aries emblazoned on one side. Her eyes were drawn to the object, a roaring filled her ear.

"Max, pass me my pack will you?" she asked absentmindedly, still staring at the pendant.

Her pack strap slipped into her hand. The roaring got louder; black spots began to fill her vision. Winona's hand, the one with the pendant, touched her forehead. The roaring blotted out all sound, the blackness covered her sight. The agony was too much. Winona blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own 300**

**The 300 Part 2**

"Who is this woman? And why is she wearing such strange clothing?"

Winona groaned softly, her eyes flickered softly before opening. Blue eyes met her own. She gasped, trying to move backwards, away from the man, only to find that she was in the arms of another.

"Wha-? Let go of me, you ape!" she struggled against the man.

"Milady, calm down. We are not here to hurt you," one of them said soothingly.

"Who are you?!" Winona struggled again.

"Astinos, I think we have a hell cat here," the one who held her laughed, "However, I think that it is we who should be asking who you are."

Winona struggled for a moment more before collapsing against the man. He was well built, she could tell that much. Panting softly she looked back at him. Dirty blonde hair fell down in soft waves.

"I'm Winona Ziggeronikis, I'm an Archaeologist. I was working on a dig site by what the local Greeks call the Hot Gates," she explained.

"I do not know of this archelogical thing," he looked at his friend, "or a 'dig site'."

"Where am I?" she asked warily.

"Near the Hot Gates. Astinos here said that you appeared in a flash of light and a roaring sound," he smirked, "Thought the boy lost his mind."

Winona looked over to the other man. Slender, yet well built, tanned in a tall, dark and handsome way, yet a very gentle look graced his chiselled features. His dark hair covered some of his features, yet she could tell that he was staring intently at her.

"What do you mean appeared? Moreover, why is it night? It was early morning when I was with my companions," she began to feel panicky again.

A sound of marching came to her attention as a contingent of soldiers came into view. One captured her eyes immediately. He was tall, dark haired and had the most captivating presence about himself. He reminded her of her father, who disappeared when she was a child. He had almost the same presence.

"What is going on here?" he asked when he was in front of them.

"My King, this woman appeared out of no where," the man holding her said. She could not tear her eyes from him.

"Your name, woman," The King could not shake off the feeling that he knew her.

"Winona Ziggeronikis, sir," she said quietly.

"Winona…Who was your mother and father?" he looked at her intently.

"My mother's name was Helena, my father, Leo. He disappeared when I was a child," she struggled to get up.

The man behind her helped her to standing position; the other man caught her as she began to slide back down to the ground.

"Thank you…Astinos? And…?" she looked at the blonde-haired person.

"Stellios," he supplied helpfully.

"Thank you, Stellios," she gave him a small smile.

Winona looked down at her hands. Enclosed in her fists was the medallion.

"Where is your home, lady?" the King asked her.

"The city of Sparta, although, by the looks of your outfits, I'd say that it is a vastly different Sparta than the one here," her hands started to shake.

Astinos looked at the strange girl. A strange device covered her eyes and she was clenching something tightly in her fist. He watched her as she began to tremble slightly. Catching her as she collapsed he looked at his King.

"Sire?" he looked at him questionably.

"Bring her along with us. I believe that she has yet to reveal why she is here," the King paused, moved closer and touched the girl's cheek, "She seems very familiar…"

He shook his head as though clearing a fog from his mind.

"She's your charge, Astinos, Stellios. Dilios you'll help them as well," the red haired man nodded and moved to their side.

Astinos draped her over his shoulder and glanced at his father. Giving a blank nod, the Captain turned away and followed the King. He sighed; it was a never ending up hill battle to gain even a smile from his father. Turning his attention to the girl on his shoulder, he admired the long hair falling out of its bindings. The waves seem almost cascading in shape. Dilios and Stellios picked up his shield and spear. Smiling in thanks, Astinos' attention turned back to the girl, Winona.

"She's a beautiful woman," Stellios said slyly.

"Why do you care? Are you not married?" Astinos looked at his friend.

"I can still admire a woman, Astinos," Dilios smirked at the two bantering.

"That is the last thing that woman needs, Stellios, leave the poor lass alone," Dilios said before moving in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own 300**

**The 300 Part 3**

Winona woke up slowly. She was warm and snug, wrapped in a crimson blanket and in between two bodies. The memories drifted back to her and she gave a small smile. These men certainly knew how to keep an eye on a person. They had given her enough room to stretch and she took the opportunity with both hands. She arched her back and stretched. When she opened her eyes, she met laughing blue ones.

"So you are a hell cat," Stellios smirked.

Winona snorted and giggled. She yawned and stretched again.

"Interesting blanket," Winona commented.

"It is not a blanket, it is Dilios' cloak. He thought you might get cold. He offered before we could," Astinos said from behind her.

"Good morning, afternoon, evening, whatever the time is," Winona said to the man behind her.

"Morning, the sun has not yet risen."

"Oh. So where are we?"

"Hot Gates, King Leonidas will want to speak with you soon," Astinos said.



"You said to my men that you were at the Hot Gates and then appeared in a flash of light several leagues away. Can you tell me what happened for you to end up here?" King Leonidas asked, looking out at the sea.

"Well, I'm an archaeologist, I dig up ancient objects on behalf of a sponsor or a university, and anyway, I was here, well," she pointed to a sandy patch, "over there actually. Where I come from, you are a legend, not to mention the three hundred behind you. My university sponsored a dig site here, wanting to find truth in your legend. I found your helmet, it was damaged a little more than it is now, but I was the one who found it. I managed to find your shield and was looking for your body and armour, instead I found this."

Winona pulled out the medallion around her neck. The image of Aries gleamed in the morning light. Leonidas looked at medallion.

"Aries, god of war, perhaps you are a good omen for us," he murmured.

"Anyway, I found this medallion, the leather worn but not enough to break and then something strange happened. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. I asked my student to pass me my pack, still looking at the Aries pendant. My vision was filled with black spots and a roaring sound filled my ears. It got so painful I ended up collapsing. I woke up in the arms of one of your men," she shrugged and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Your clothes, they are strange. I am amazed that you are taking this situation so well," Leonidas offered her an apple.

Winona took a large bite, the juice running down her chin. Wiping her chin with her forearm, she looked up at him.

"I know this isn't a re-enactment, there would be flaws in the clothing of you and your men. There also would be evidence of my dig site here. I can see nothing of the sort. In fact, all I can see are riders in the distance and nothing to indicate any sights that I am use to seeing from my camp. I guess it also helps that I believe in the old gods, Zeus, Hera, Aries, etc."

"They are not old gods here," Leonidas warned quietly.

"My apologies," she gave him a soft smile, "You remind me of my father. He left when I was a child. He had this presence about him, something powerful. Every time I was in his presence I felt…protected, safe and most importantly, loved. He was the one who taught me about the gods."

"Sounds like an honourable man," Leonidas replied.

"I'm curious as to why you are not treating me like a lunatic," Winona looked at him.

"Your story makes sense, especially when looking at your clothes," he sighed and got off the rock he was leaning on, "We are waging a war against the Persians, Lady Winona; I'll have three of my men with you when we are not fighting, however, I must insist that you remain hidden in the camp."

Winona nodded.

"That is a very fair request. I will obey," he raised and eyebrow and she smiled cheekily.

"Back with you, child," he complained.

She had a laugh and walked back to the camp. Dilios gave her a gentle smile and continued to sharpen his blade.

"Good morning, Dilios," she said as she sat down.

"Good morning," he replied.

Reaching behind him, Dilios grabbed her pack and dumped it in Winona's lap.

"Your blade, it is very lethal looking," he mentioned, not looking at her.

"It was my father's," Winona smiled, digging through her pack, "Aha!"

Dilios looked up in curiosity. Winona blushed and held up a shining object. Astinos and Stellios sat down either side of her.

"What's that?" Stellios looked curiously at her.

"It's called chocolate," Winona replied, opening the packet, "here try a piece."

She broke a small piece off for each of them and watched their reactions with a smile playing around her lips. Their reactions were almost instantaneous. Surprise and pleasure settled across their faces and Winona laughed.

"Like it?" she smirked, taking a bite of her own.

"This is unbelievable," Stellios cried, eager for more.

"It melts in your mouth," Astinos described.

"And will be rationed severely if it is to last," Winona said, amused at their crestfallen expressions, "That's not to say that you won't be getting anymore. You'll get some tonight, ok?"

She laughed at their happy expressions.

"Hey, boys, can I borrow one of your cloaks so I can get changed behind something to preserve my modesty?" Winona looked at them coyly.

Astinos laughed and handed her his cloak. Giving him a whimsical grin, Winona picked up her pack and headed towards the bushed. Pulling out a long sleeved black turtleneck and a pair of jeans, she made quick work with changing. Walking back over to the fire, she gave Astinos his cloak back with a smile and sat down. Pulling a brush out of the pack, Winona took out the mangled hair tie and began to brush out all the tangles.

"Which one of you carried me?" she asked curiously.

"Astinos," Stellios pointed to the man next to her.

"You are a dear, but you could've taken the tie out of my hair and saved me all these tangles," she gave a smile to take the bite out of her words.

He gave a shrug and turned back to the fire. Stellios laughed and clapped him on the back.

"So what is your rank or what do you actually do when not going against a massive army that can annihilate you if you were in open land?" she asked curiously.

"We don't really have much in the way of rank. We follow our King and Captain," Dilios answered, "We go by valour and experience. And as for our profession, we are Spartans, soldiers. We have servants to tend to the fields and other such things."

Winona nodded. It really did explain why they were so spectacularly well built. She leaned back and watched the men begin to train for the up coming battle. Watching intently, she focused on trying to define their styles. Astinos fought with an unconscious grace of a dancer, all movements' fluid. Both Dilios and Stellios were much more brutal. They had grace, but it was more due to experience than intrinsic grace.

"Would you like us to teach you something?" Stellios asked curiously, as he ducked a vicious swing from Dilios.

"I think you could probably offer to advance what training I have," Winona replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**The 300 Part 4**

"Now parry," Stellios blocked a strong blow, "Well done, Winona."

The pride was clear in his voice. Winona stood in front of him, panting heavily. Astinos and Dilios studied her form closely. A swift nod of approval from the two caused a pleased smile to grace her features. Her spine stiffened suddenly. Close to the other two the King stood, staring at her.

"Your form is a little stiff, Milady," he said, coming close, "When executing that parry, your spine must be like liquid."

He manipulated her body to show how she needed to move before coping to give her an example. Winona nodded her understanding and tried it without his help.

"Executed perfectly," the King said proudly, "If only our boys were as fast to pick this up as you."

She had a little chuckle and sat down, drinking a little water from her canteen. Stellios laughed at her and grabbed the canteen.

"We haven't finished little cat," he teased before grasping her hand and lifting her back up.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Winona looked at Stellios incredulous.

"I do not joke, not often anyway," he grinned, "Astinos, come here."

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent learning the intricacies of Spartan swordplay. Her back ached. Her arm throbbed. Sweat and dirt covered her body. Winona's chest heaved.

"Good work today, Winona," Astinos congratulated, "Given a few weeks, I'm sure that we could turn you into a forbidden warrior woman."

To her shock, he gave her a sly wink. Laughing lightly, she grabbed her canteen off the ground and poured it over her face. Wiping the water from her eyes, she looked over to see a curious expression on the young man's face.

"I hate feeling sweat on my face and neck," she explained, "Is there anywhere I can get some more water?"

He nodded and offered her a hand up. Smiling, she took the proffered hand and allowed Astinos to pull her up. The walk was nice and quiet. The wind whistled lazily in the trees. While walking, Winona lifted her head into the breeze and took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day.

"You are an unusual woman," Astinos commented.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"You talk and act boldly, you do not seem to fear the Persians so close to us and you already have some training as a soldier," he listed.

"Back where I come from it is customary that any person between the ages of eighteen and twenty five must serve four years National Service. I joined the military a little earlier so I could have a better chance to get into a university and become a historian and archaeologist," Winona offered.

"And this is Sparta?"

"Well, the Sparta I come from. I seem to have gone back a few thousand years into the past," Winona answered.

"I am glad that it is remaining a warrior nation," Astinos said, moving a branch away and allowing her to pass, "It makes it so much more important that we fight."

She smiled gently at him. It was nice that he viewed it that way, it made her feel so much more patriotic about her stay. Winona always believed that patriotism truly made a person. They made it to the small stream.

**Thank you for your reviews.**


	5. Intermission

**I do not own 300 but I adore Gerard Butler**

**Intermission**

The wind whistled shrilly in the valley, dust swirling in miniature tornadoes. The sea pounded against the cliffs, gulls squawking in a symphony of broken caws. Indignant cries echoed off the valley cliffs as people scurried around like ants before a storm. The old Goat Herder chuckled softly, his favourite billy butting his leg gently.

"They have no idea that she is saving their collective backsides." He said to the presence behind him. "They have no idea at all.

His voice was gruff, like grating rocks. The presence behind him frowned slightly before looking back down at the people below.

"This modern age is confusing me. How could she stand it?" The deep voice whispered through the wind yet still reaching the old man's ears.

"You always did belong in the more brutal ages, Aries," The goat herder chuckled again. "You don't have a lot of finesse when it comes to modern day."

Aries glared and snarled at the man. "Just as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

With a breath of wind, Aries disappeared, leaving the old man to smile with amusement. "Those Old Ones really are stiff backsides, Billy."

-----

"I can't explain it any plainer. One moment she's there, the next she's gone," Max yelled at his professor.

The greying Archaeologist sighed gruffly. He'd heard of young ones going off and getting lost, but never ones disappearing as a person was talking to them. "What happened?"

"She found an amulet and then there was this roaring round, like a gale rushing up on us," Max ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Then there was this light, like a flash on a camera, you know? Then, POOF, she's gone."

The Professor sighed and ordered the young student to continue searching. If they still came up with nothing, he was going to need a good stiff drink.

------

**Hi there, sorry to keep you all waiting for this. Uni had a habit of interfering with my writing and then my muse up and disappeared. Again, my apologies. When writing in present day, I'm going to keep these chapters short, like intermission chapters, just to keep your mind knowing what is going on in Winona's real time. Enjoy reading and I wish to Thank all those who reviewed. It made my heart glow. Constructive Criticism is Always welcomed and I don't mind being flamed, it helps the writing process, just please write why you don't like it so that I can learn from mistakes. **

**Salut - Tristanshawk**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own 300 but bow to the awesomeness of Gerard Butler.**

**300 Part Five**

The small spring that Astinos led Winona to was spellbinding. The water was clear and cool, the foliage green and healthy. A weeping Willow stood proudly, hiding a part of the pool. Sunlight trickled softly through the trees, creating a spectacle of light through the water. Winona was shocked that something so picture perfect could exist so close to the ravages of the battle a few hundred yards away.

"You can duck into the arms of the willow to bath. Nothing can see you in there." Astinos said shyly, sweeping the curtain of branches aside.

Winona smiled softly and murmured her thanks. Ducking in, she watched as Astinos allowed the branches to fall back into place before going to stand guard. Whipping off her clothes, she gave herself a cursory wash before filling her drink bottle. Slipping her clothes back on, Winona grimaced at putting on dry clothes over her still wet body. Her shirt clung to her curves. Shrugging, she walked out, brushing the branches aside gently.

"How was your bathe?" Astinos asked quietly, blushing.

She gave him a wicked grin before telling him that it was nice. They walked back to the camp with a comfortable silence settling around them like a blanket. When they made it to the camp, Stellios walked over to them, a teasing smile gracing his features.

"There you are, Hell Cat, I thought you'd disappeared with our young pup, here." Astinos scowled good naturedly before attacking his friend.

"Ok, boys, settle down," Winona laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me, the King wants to see you again," Stellios said as he helped Astinos from the ground.

"Again? My, my, I am popular." Winona said wryly before making her way to the tall man.

-----

"They will be attacking soon," Leonidas warned quietly as Winona came up behind him.

"How do you know?" Winona looked at him curiously.

He looked at her with a tender smile. "Feel the ground shaking?" she nodded. "That is the sound of an approaching army."

To say that she was not afraid was a complete lie. Winona was terrified at the thought of being so close to a battle. "Your strength is the Phalanx, right?" she cursed herself for not being able to hold the tremor of fear from her voice.

Leonidas noticed it and grinned. "Do not worry, young one, we will not let them pass us. Today, no Spartan dies." He glanced at her, relief relaxing her shoulders. "But that is not what I wanted to speak to you about."

Winona looked at him curiously. He sighed and shook his head. A Spartan has no need of talking about his feelings, Leonidas thought to himself deprecatingly. "Never mind. Go spend this time keeping the others company. I know that Dilios finds your presence…soothing."

She gave him a quizzical glance before obeying. Leonidas turned his attention back to the approaching army, well aware of her curious glances to his back.

------

"That was…odd," Winona grumbled as she sat down. Lifting her head, Winona was shocked to see three eager faces in front of her. "What is going on?" she looked at them confused.

"Well, a battle is soon to be fought and we don't know if we'll be coming back after the battle is done," Stellios said slyly. "So we were wondering if, perhaps, you may honour us with another piece of that special treat that you call Chocolate."

Winona looked at them blankly for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Still chuckling, she grabbed her pack and broke of a generous piece for each of them. "You guys are something else."

Dilios smiled at her and offered her his cloak to sit on. "No Lady should sit on the ground like a commoner." Came his excuse. Winona smiled softly, glad that she decided to take the course teaching her how to speak ancient Greek. She would have been very lonely otherwise.


	7. Chapter 6

**Unfortunately I don't own 300. But you have to admit a movie with scantily dressed men is worthy of writing about ;-)**

**300 part six**

The sound of marching, trumpets blaring and roars filled with malice choked the air with its hatred. The Spartans were readying themselves. Some of the soldiers began to prepare themselves mentally in a variety of ways. Winona watched as some talked quietly amongst them while others were on their own and a few even mocking themselves and the oncoming army. She turned her eyes to their King. Braced among the oncoming twilight, his silhouette screaming defiance, leadership and strength. He stood alone, like a wolf poised towards his prey, stalking it like a mere rabbit.

She knew that the enemy feared him. And they were right to. Winona had watched him train with some of the other men. He was fearsome, awesome and majestic. To be truthful, she felt very out of place. After all, what was a woman doing in a camp of men readying themselves to do brutal battle? She picked her way amongst some of the men training to stand at the base of the rocky incline. Gripping her father's knife tightly, she began to say prayers to all the Gods, hoping that they would be able to scare the invading force away from the Spartan land.

"Don't worry, Kitten, we won't let them anywhere near you," Stellios whispered in her ear. She jumped, startled before turning to look at him, blushing.

"You scared me," she murmured, the dust that the men worked up sticking to her throat.

"Sorry, Hell Cat." He grinned then let his face fall, giving him the expression of sobriety. "Stay hidden," he warned, "And if they break through, for the gods, don't do anything to bring attention to you." He kissed her cheek softly before heading towards the Captain. Winona sighed, her heart clenching. She wouldn't be able to stand it if her new friends perished in battle, but Wynona knew the truth behind Stellios' words.

A gentle touch on her shoulder turned her attention to Dilios. "I hope you have some knowledge in healing, they need it when this battle is through." His soft melodious voice calmed her nerves slightly as she nodded.

"As long as I have clean hot water and enough material to make bandages, I'll be of some use." He nodded and smiled at her.

"A Spartan man lives for battle, for a glorious death. We are one step towards our dream. We know that if we fail, then Sparta falls. Our deaths will mean that it is one extra day that Sparta still stands." Winona felt touched by those words and she began to truly understand why they went to battle. It amused her slightly to think that they were comforting her, even though she wasn't going into battle. Giving him a smile she nodded. As he began to leave, Dilios pressed a blade into her hand.

"I know that you have your father's blade, but it is better to have an extra. One to be found and one to use later." Squeezing her hand, he made his way towards Stellios and the opening of the Hot Gates. She looked around to see if she could find Astinos and was pleased to see that he was making his way over to her.

"Stay safe, Astinos," Winona said quietly, kissing his cheek. "And yes, I know, stay hidden." He chuckled softly and pulled her into a soft hug. "That was for both our benefit. You do tend to inspire a feeling of protectiveness. Stay safe." He repeated her words and followed the rest of the men towards the opening.

Her gaze was once again drawn towards the King. She watched as he made his way off the outcropping and towards the front of the men. Sliding into a shallow dark cave, Winona listened to his motivating words, taking in the comfort of their confident tone and the convinced cries of the men.

**I am enjoying writing about the oncoming battle. Just a little warning, I know that the original battle only lasted a few days, but I'm going to draw it out for a few weeks****. That's the good thing about Fan fiction; you don't have to go completely cannon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own 300 but if I did……well better not put that on a public site ;-)**

Part Seven

The battle was gorgeous, full of glory and splendor. Well at least in the opinion of the men who was fighting. Winona, however, sat huddled in her cave, one hand clenched on the hilt of the blade that Dilios gave her, the other holding tightly onto the pendant. The pendant, warmed by her touch, gave her an odd sense of comfort

_Winona…_

Her head shot up, her eyes darted around to see who called her.

_Winona…_

The voice called to her again, disappearing into the wind. Winona felt a chill go down her spine.

"Who is there?" she whispered, the Ancient Greek making her voice tremble even more.

_The amulet…_

There is was again, the voice, like the wind only to disappear in the air. Winona looked down at her pendant, only to rip it off with a shocked cry. It fell, gleaming dully in the twilight, only to land face up. There, the face of Aries seemed to speak softly.

_I am not here to hurt you…_

Her shoulders shook with dry sobs as she backed into the salty boulders behind her. Time traveling she could deal with, but a speaking necklace was a little much to ask of her.

"This isn't real…this is a dream…s'not real," her hands clenched at her temple as she rocked slowly.

_Child, enough…_

The voice was stern, scolding. Trembling still, she looked at it, the face set at a scowl. After a little while of looking at it, Winona's natural curiosity overcame her fear as she inched slowly towards the pendant. Slowly, her fingers shaking, she touched the golden metal. It was cool again, just like it was before it spoke. Winona chuckled humorlessly at that, a speaking medallion.

_I need you to help my favored…_

She looked at it quizzically before picking it up to look at it closely.

_Warn them…_

_Warn them about a Greek Traitor…_

Winona's eyes widened.

_Not Ephealties…At least not yet…_

Winona opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the Spartan Victory cry. She looked down at the pendant, only to realize that it wasn't going to speak anymore. Slowly, the Spartans trickled into the camp, tired but elated. She waited patiently until she could find one of her protectors. It wasn't long before she found Astinos. She darted out, flittering between the men until she was by his side. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Are you alright?" he looked at her frazzled appearance.

"I need to see the king, it is very important," Winona said breathlessly. Astinos studied her for a moment before nodding and guided her to his father. "She needs to speak to the king." His father looked at him before nodding and calling Leonidas over.

He studied her like the others before taking her to the outcropping.

"What is it?"

"There is a Greek traitor," she whispered breathlessly.


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own 300 but you have to admit Gerard Butler and David Wenham are undeniably yummy!**

Part Eight

"Think hard on what you are saying," growled Leonidas, causing Winona to flinch. "I do not take it kindly when someone says that my fellow Greek is betraying me." He shook her to get his point across.

"I'm not lying," she whimpered. "If we go walking among them, I'll be able to point him out to you." He stared at her for a moment longer, fury making his eyes smoulder. If she was truthful to herself, she had to admit that the look made him dangerously sexy. Shaken abruptly from her thoughts, Winona found herself being dragged along by the arm.

"Which one, woman?" he said fiercely as they came to a stop in front of the Greek soldiers. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself, grabbing hold of her amulet and looking at each and very individual face. As she came to the potter, the metal amulet burned, causing her to yelp.

"That's him, the potter," she said softly, watching as Leonidas plunged into the crowd, pulling out the man she singled out. She could not help but feel a little sympathy for the man she condemned. After all, Winona had read about what the Spartans did to traitors.

Feeling warmth at her back and a hand on her shoulder, Winona turned to see Dilios standing protectively behind her. "What you did was important, but a shame for now he has to find out what he told the enemy." Winona shivered in distaste. Dilios, however, misinterpreted the action and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. "Come, there are soldiers to heal and dealing with a traitor is something a woman should never see."

She allowed him to walk her back to their fire, where several men stood waiting. Sighing, Winona began to patch them up, her mind on the man she called traitor.

-------

Winona wandered to the stream after sneaking away from the three men. The rest of the night had not turned out better. Leonidas had walked back to the camp covered in blood and given her an unreadable look. Most of the other Greeks looked at her with undisguised hatred and the Spartans ignored her existence. Stellios and Astinos avoided her eyes and Dilios gave her sympathetic looks followed by a few stories to try to get her mind off what had happened.

Sick and tired of the looks, Winona escaped from them to try to find peace in the willow. Tears came unbidden as she thought about the future of the men as well as her own timeline. While it was true that she did not have a lot to go back to, Winona had her mother, Helena, and her wolf hound, Mage. She began to grieve, welcoming her sorrow. Huddling against the base of the tree near the water's edge, she did not notice the shadow that watched her.

"With the way that the Greeks are feeling towards you, it would be best that you didn't go off on your own," Leonidas murmured, delighting in making her jump. "But that is another matter. You are grieving for the man that you named traitor?"

Winona nodded then shrugged. "The man, my mother, my dog and my own timeline as well as the men who will lose their lives. I am grieving for a lot of reasons." She sighed and rested her chin on her knee. Leonidas sat down next to her, stretching out.

"My wife and my son, I think about all the time. But to speak of such feelings is not Spartan like." He looked up at the canopy. "I love her but at times I do not feel bound to her." Winona looked at him quizzically and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Breaking away, she stared at him.

"I will not become a substitute for your wife. I believe in fidelity and will not become some whore on the side," she said, standing. "I think perhaps you need to think of why you love your wife." She walked away, leaving him sitting there. As she exited, Dilios stood there, a knowing look on his face. "He may have kissed me, but I did not enjoy it." She snapped, stalking away.

Dilios hurried after her, pulling her to a stop. "Explain to me what happened and calm down. Anger is not suited to this time." He asked, touching her hair.

"The king asked me why I cried then told me that he loved his wife and son." Winona huffed, pulling her hair over one shoulder. "He kissed me after that. I broke away and told him to think about why he loved his wife then left. I don't want to be the other woman, I respect the King too much for that."

Dilios nodded and pulled her into a comforting hug. "That was very honourable of you." The words caused Winona to chuckle.

"And here I thought all Spartans did not understand how to be sympathetic. I was always taught that all you cared about was battle." Dilios chuckled with her.

"We are just men, Winona, strong, disciplined and well trained, but men just the same. We do have feelings, even though most of us ignore their existence." She gave him a soft smile and they continued to walk back to the camp.

Once back to their fire, Winona laid down with Dilios settled behind her, his cloak covering them both. Sleep came easy to the two.


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own 300… Blast it!**

**Part Nine**

"May I speak with you?" Leonidas asked Winona. She looked around panicking, looking for her three companions, glowering darkly when they were nowhere in sight. She looked up at the King and nodded after a moment. "I wanted to explain."

Winona had another flash of panic. "Um…sure."

"When I am at a loss, I go to my wife for advice for comfort…" He sighed, unsure of how to continue. "I see a lot of similarities between you two. You are both strong, brave and beautiful. I think that I pushed my regard for my wife on to you. I apologise and do not wish to make you feel any less that what you are, a lady."

She blinked up at him, mulling over his words. It did make a little sense, but still was a strange reason to kiss someone, she thought wryly. "So you don't want to sleep with me?" he gave her a slightly confused look. "I mean bed me."

A flash of alarm flickered over his face for a moment before shaking his head cautiously. "I will only bed my wife," he said firmly. Winona smiled gently before looking serious.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what happened to the man…I…?" Winona stumbled for a moment. "The man that I named traitor?"

Leonidas looked at her, measuring her ability to deal with what he was about to tell her. "I asked him if it were true. He panicked when he was named a traitor and believed his time was up… weak Athenian," he spat. "I followed tradition, tortured him for what he told the enemy. The man thought that he could hide information from me." He sighed and looked at the sky. "The information that he gave them, thankfully, was not all that important and could have been gathered by scouts. Unfortunately, tradition dictates that I have to dispose of the traitor, which I followed."

At the end of the description, Winona was looking decidedly green. She quickly offered her excuses and left, walking to the edge of the camp before throwing up. Leonidas smirked a little before going off and planning his next mode of attack.

-------

Winona felt as though all of her insides were screaming to get out of her body. Stomach and chest heaving, she winced as every contraction pulled at her stressed organs and muscles. A set of images of torture passed through her mind, pulling her back down on her knees and continued to spill the contents of her belly onto the ground. Cool, soothing hands rubbed at her back and smoothed her hair out of her face. Staring up wetly, she could just make out the caring expression on Astinos' face.

Offering her a cup of water, Astinos watched as she rinsed out her mouth and collapsed weakly against his side, dry sobs wracking her slender frame. He continued to rub her back softly, knowing that in time she would let him know what was wrong.

"His death is in my hands…" Winona said dazed. "I didn't really think about it until I asked the King what happened to that man…I sentenced him to torture and death…"

Astinos said nothing, expecting the reaction, and continued to try to soothe her.

"I've never brought about the death of someone before," she looked at him, "How do you deal with it?" Astinos looked at her startled for a moment before his expression grew uncomfortable.

"I guess I never really thought about it. We were trained to be soldiers of Sparta, that's all I have ever known." Winona looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you have never taken a moment to stop and think about the men whose life you took?" Astinos continued to look uncomfortable.

"I do think about them, but most of the other men think that it is weak. My father most of all." He blushed, not intending to let the last part out. Winona nodded before staggering to her feet. Giving him a soft smile in thanks, she made her way to her bag and sat down. Stellios and Dilios were both sharpening their blades when they noticed how pale she was. Giving one another a knowing look, they continued silently.

Winona looked through her pack absentmindedly when she noticed a brown package wedged between a spare singlet and her dig tools. Frowning, she pulled it out and began to open it up, not noticing the curious glances that the two men gave her. The brown paper unfolded, revealing a white garment and several metal and precious stone accessories. The white garment folded out to reveal a gown that looked to fit her perfectly. Looking down curiously at the other objects, Winona gathered that the quartz and crystal chain was a necklace and a thin metal band was a belt. A piece of parchment fluttered to the ground, catching her eye. Picking it up, she read the small note.

_Child,_

_This gown is to help your transition into the Spartan lifestyle. I pray that they treat you well. If not, well, I hope that you prove to them that a woman should be feared and respected, just like the gods. Somewhere in your possession, you should have an amulet of Aries. Trust in him, he will guide you on your destiny. In addition, hidden in your bag, I have taken the liberty to give you funds and jewels to fund your way through your life there. After your quest is done, you will have the choice to come back to this time or stay there and have your family come to you. It is your choice. _

_Trust in the gods…_

_Epher, the Goat Herder._

**I love reading your reviews! **


	11. Intermission 2

**I unfortunately have no claim on 300 or anything related to it…Bugger all.**

Intermission Part Two

The phone shrilled, the wolfhound whined, the kettle boiled and the oven beeped. Helena sighed in frustration. Placing her tapestry down, she walked towards the kitchen, opening the door for Mage to go out. Answering the phone politely, she turned off the oven, flicked the kettle off and pulled out the cake she was making for Winona's return.

"Ziggeronikis residence," she answered in flawless Greek.

"Mrs Helena Ziggeronikis?" the grave voice asked.

"Speaking," she replied, setting the cake down to cool.

"My name is Professor John Hamilton; I work at the archaeological site with your daughter, Winona." The man's voice broke off as she patiently waited for him to continue, a cold feeling settling into her belly. "I regret to inform you that your daughter is missing."

The phone clattered onto the floor, a scream of shock ripping from Helena's throat. John called her name a few times before Helena composed herself and picked the phone back up. "What in the Hell happened?" she asked furiously.

"Well, ma'am, that's the thing, we don't exactly know what, happened." She could clearly hear the cringe in the man's voice. "According to a student that Winona was working with, she just disappeared in a flash of light and a roaring sound." Helena grew pale.

"Expect me there as soon as I can arrange the flight," Fury laced her words, "I won't leave my daughter's fate in the hands of half wits such as yourselves." Helena hung up the phone abruptly, looking at a picture of her daughter and her. "Oh, Winnie, what on earth have you gotten yourself into this time?"

-------

"There it is done," Hermes, pouted to Apollo. "You know how much I hate using this technology." Apollo rolled his eye and hit the messenger up the back of the head.

"It is needed. Otherwise the humans," he sneered, "Would avoid telling Helena and the woman needs to be near to complete the daughter's quest."

"But we aren't meant to meddle with the lives of the mortals anymore; Zeus commanded it so a thousand years ago." Hermes complained, rubbing his ear.

"It was needed," the sun god hissed.


	12. Authoress' Note

Dear readers!

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. I think it's awesome that you all think my story is good…Anyway, back onto the reason for this author's note. This is to just let you all know that I have a poll on my personal page about who Winona should be paired to.

Just click my name at the top of the page and that will take you straight to my personal page. The poll question is at the top.

Thank you all for reading and to those who vote (and you can multi choose). You do give me inspiration to update sooner and quicker.

Cheers!!!

Tristanshawk


	13. Chapter 10

**I do not own 300 or anything affiliated with it. In addition, yes, the paring will be revealed in the next three chapters. See if you can pick it out.**

Part 10

Winona awoke to the stench and sound of death. Black crows cawed and swooped in and out of her vision, the scent lingering in her nostrils, causing her to gag. Scrambling up, Winona hurried to the edge of the camp throwing up the small amount of contents that was left in her stomach after the previous night's activity. Again, she felt hands smoothing her hair back and rubbing circles on her lower back. Looking up, Dilios gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Unfortunately you get used to the smell." He informed her quietly while braiding her hair out of her face.

"I wouldn't think a soldier would know how to braid a woman's hair." Winona said roughly, trying to take her mind off the death around her.

"My wife was frequently sick." He told her softly. "Often she would be in bed and I would brush her hair away from her face. She died giving birth to my son. Daimos is now in his third year of the Agoge."

"So he is ten now?" she asked, sitting against a tree, looking at the red haired man in front of her.

He nodded, a sad look crossing his face. "I miss taking care of a woman. Not the illness, but being able to comfort a woman, being able to protect and love them. Even though I have my son, I still feel lonely." Winona leant over and squeezed his hand gently.

"You have a very kind heart, Dilios. Any woman you choose to love would be the luckiest woman alive." She said heartfelt. "I envy that woman."

Feeling a blush steal over her cheeks, Winona ducked her head and looked at her hands. Dilios smiled softly, his eyes soft and tender. "I have not found a woman yet that would be able to cope with me going off to battle."

"_The Sweetest thought,_

_I had it all,_

'_Cause I did_

_Let you go._

_All our moments_

_Keep me warm_

_When you're gone," _Winona sang softly, smiling gently. "Before my brother died, he went to war, leaving his fiancé alone. I used to hear her sing that when she missed him the most. She was the most amazing singer and would have been a fantastic sister in law if my brother survived. Stellios reminds me so much of him." She ducked her head sadly.

Dilios used a finger to lift her chin so that Winona was looking in his eyes. "You are the most amazingly brave woman I have ever met. Yet your beauty can bring a man to his knees. I think you are very strong, allowing yourself to be close to Stellios, despite how much he reminds you of your brother. May I ask for his name?" Winona's mouth was open in shock because of his words.

"G-Gerry Ziggeronikis," she stuttered, her face red.

He smiled and offered her back, which he had dropped behind him when he noticed Winona was vomiting. Giving him a nod, she walked slowly to the stream where Astinos had shown her a few days previous. Glancing over her shoulder, Winona studied Dilios quickly before turning her head and steadfastly looking in front of her.

The red haired man was tender, soft-spoken and incredibly compassionate, yet, when faced with an adversary, he was fierce as an animal. Not like a wolf that Leonidas took after, more like a lion defending his territory. Dilios was terrifying, agile and battle scared; he was a veteran who knew how to bring down his foe. Nevertheless, she noticed characteristics that bridged the two juxtapositions of his personality, his passion, his wit and his loyalty and willingness to protect.

He was a man; nothing but pure male and that in itself caught Winona's eye. Never having the time for submissive men, Winona frequently cast her eyes on men that she knew could protect and dominate while still taking care of her like a man should a woman.

**Please review and I'll get back to you. Don't forget to vote on the poll who Winnie should be paired with ******


	14. Chapter 11

**I do not own 300. Do not forget to look at the Poll!**

Part 11

Caution- this chapter does contain some sexual content…

Winona knew that she should not have been doing what she was doing. However, after hanging out with Hot and sweaty scantily clad gorgeous men, she knew it was definitely about time she had a decent bathe. Digging through her pack, she was most pleased when she came across clean underwear and a spare pair of shorts and another singlet right at the bottom of the bag. Grabbing her soap, she shucked off her clothes and waded into the water, making sure that the willows branched covered her from prying eyes. Those yummy scantily clad men had been without a woman for a while and she did not intend to be one of their instruments of amusement.

Pulling her hair out from its usual knot, Winona shook it and dipped backwards to soak it. After a moment, she began to lather it up, her soap, thankfully, not harmful to the environment. When she finished rinsing her hair out, Winona moved on to the rest of her body, unaware of the presence behind her. A stick broke underneath the person's shoe, causing Winona to jump and whirl around, forgetting to cover her. The figure froze, staring at her.

"Astinos!" Winona gasped, going down to the neck in water, her face bright red. "What are you doing here?" The young man did not say a word as he stripped and walked silently into the water, barely disturbing the peaceful surroundings. Winona looked at him warily, unsure of what to do. "I'm bathing, Astinos, you can take your turn later."

He said not a word as he moved next to her and pulled her into a kiss. Startled, Winona gasped, opening her lips to his invasion. His tongue plundered her mouth, tracing patterns at the roof. She felt his hands sliding down her arms and settled in the groove of her waist, bringing her closer to his body. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Winona pulled them apart.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

He blushed and ducked his head. "I think you're beautiful." Astinos murmured shyly.

Winona smelt the alcoholic scent that wafted from his body. Her heart clenched in pity as memories surfaced of the scrolls that told of his death. "You've been drinking," she murmured softly, touching his cheek. Nodding, Astinos nuzzled her hand before kissing her again. She remembered hearing some of the men make fun of the fact that he had not felt a woman's warmth. Sliding her hands up his arms, she allowed herself to respond, trying to push the guilt away of misleading the gentle man.

Guiding him tenderly, Winona allowed him to take comfort in her body, tears pouring as he fell asleep in her arms. "Oh, Astinos," she whispered brokenly, kissing his forehead. She knew that within the next few days, his death would come about. Allowing him to rest for a few more moment, Winona slipped from his embrace and began to get dressed, not seeing his eyes open.

"Winona?" he asked hoarsely, making her jump in surprise.

"Astinos," he watched as she placed a hand on her heart. "You scared me." She paused, looking down at her hands for a moment, teeth nibbling at her lip. "We should head back, the King and the others will be wondering where we are." He nodded and watched as she gathered her hair over one shoulder. After getting dressed himself, they walked silently out of the willow's branches and made their way back to the camp, Winona settling herself next to Dilios, with him behind her. Dilios looked at her pain-filled eyes for a moment before giving her hand a comforting squeeze and allowing her to fall asleep.

**Interesting development, I honestly did not plan for that scene to go that way. Interesting.**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 12

**I do not own 300 nor anything affiliated to it. I just own those characters that have been made up.**

Part 12

Winona cried softly, hidden in the cave as the men went to battle. Astinos pulled her into a kiss in front of everyone before he left. She saw the approval in his father's eyes, causing her to flinch inside. Dilios' eyes were shuttered as he gave her warnings to stay hidden and safe. Stellios had laughed in pride and given her a bone-crushing hug before ribbing the dark haired male. Leonidas nodded before walking to the front of the men, giving them a rousing speech.

_Winona…_

She looked down at her amulet, wiping away her tears.

_Tears are so weak,_ the voice sounded disgusted, _but that is not what I need to tell you._

_The goat herder, Epher, is really Ephealties. He sent me to tell you to tell Leonidas that he is apologising for his betrayal. You need to tell him this tonight._

"Huh?" Winona looked at the amulet confused. The face screwed up in irritation, humouring her for a moment. The image sighed.

_Tonight Ephealties is going to Xerxes to betray Leonidas. In two days time, Leonidas will curse him to live forever with his guilt. You need to tell Leonidas that Ephealties is sorry. Do not tell him anything else than that!_ The voice growled, making her nod in agreement. _Good. _

The voice disappeared, making her sigh in frustration. The Ephealties had a lot to explain.

---------

An agonised scream ripped through the air, causing Winona to whip her head in its direction. Her blood ran cold as she watched the Captain of the Spartans being dragged into the camp. Slowly, the rest of the men returned, their head bowed in rejection. She walked out slowly, her eyes caught by the Captain's. His agonised sobs caused her eyes to widen in understanding.

"No!" the cry ripped from her throat as she fell to the ground, tears once more pouring from her eyes. Hands grabbed gently at her shoulders trying to pull her up as she struggled. Tiring quickly, she collapsed and sobbed brokenly in their arms. Men carried Astinos' body past her, Winona's hands clenched at the shoulders of the man.

"The pain lessens eventually, but never goes away completely," Dilios murmured in her ear as he picked her up and took her over to their camp fire. Winona looked at him bleary eyed. They widened in shock as she saw a cut over his eye.

"Dilios?" her voice grated harshly on her ears as she touched his cheek to look at the damage.

"The gods gifted me a spare," he smiled, "It is not as bad as it looks."

"Of course it is as bad as it looks, you have no depth perception now," she said crossly before turning away.

-------

Stellios kept watch over Winona as Dilios talked to the king. Her eyes were red and her skin blotchy as she stared into the fire. He had walked up to the two as Dilios tried to comfort her. Telling Dilios that he would watch over Winona while he talked to the king, Stellios looked at the woman he considered a sibling. She didn't speak nor did she move. Stellios sighed as she just laid there. He rubbed a hand over his face. He had just lost his best friend. Heart grieving, he decided to look after Astinos' woman and protect her when he could. With that decided, Stellios' attention was grabbed by Dilios' return.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"I'm being sent back," Dilios replied shortly. They were both shocked at Winona's sudden movement as she attached herself to his side. "My Lady?" Dilios looked at her confused.

"Stay safe, Dilios," she whispered, her throat closing tightly.


	16. Chapter 13

**I do not own 300 or anything affiliated to it**

Part 13

She stared out at the sea, blotchy face and nose running, the guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. Knowing that she needed to confess, Winona began to list down the available options. The captain would stab her, Stellios would feel betrayed and shun her, Dilios was an unknown and then that left the King. She needed to speak to him anyway, so she decided on him.

"Beautiful night, a shame that we lost loved ones," the King murmured behind her. He had watched as she wrestled with something unknown before he had spoken.

"I have several things I must confess," she said softly, not turning and rested her head on her knees.

"Oh?" he replied, Leonidas' interest piqued.

"I didn't mean to sleep with Astinos," she blurted out, tears once again flowing. "I knew he was going to die. I cared for him; I cared for him immensely but not like that.  
She shook her head dejectedly. "He was far too young to die and I couldn't stop it."

"I can only speculate, but I think that it would be hard for you to know us after knowing our fate," Leonidas said slowly, trying to find words to comfort them both. "And I also understand that there is only so much you can tell us without tempting the Gods' wrath."

"I can only say what they tell me to say, Leonidas." Winona finally turned her head to look at him earnestly. "Which brings me to the next part I have to say," He waited patiently as she gathered the courage to tell him. "Aries has told me to tell you that Ephealties is sorry."

Leonidas raised his eyebrow in confusion. Winona looked at him helplessly.

"That is all I am at liberty to say about the subject," she sighed dejectedly, turning away.

"As you wish," he murmured. "Is there anything else, My Lady?"

"Yes," she hesitated for a moment. "Tell Dilios that I'm sorry and that I really wished that I was that woman."

Leonidas looked confused again then turned away. "I will tell him.

-------

"Dilios!" the red haired man turned to look at his King, hoping that he would be told to stay rather than leave.

The King looked at his friend, seeing how dejected he was. "Let us talk for a moment before you leave." Dilios sighed, his shoulders drooping as he followed Leonidas.

"Tell me about your regard for Winona," he King began after a pause.

Dilios looked at him, confusion flickering in his eyes. "I had hoped to court her," Dilios said curtly.

The king smiled for a moment. "She has asked me to tell you that she is sorry and had wished to be that woman. Although I have no idea what she means."

Dilios' breath shortened as he remembered the conversation. He had hoped that he might have been able to be gifted a kiss from her after that conversation, but when Astinos got in first, he felt a proverbial fist in the gut, not to mention a vicious stab of jealousy. Sighing, Dilios ran a hand through his hair and looked to where Winona was still standing, her gaze out at sea. "May I have a few moments with her?"

Leonidas nodded and allowed a small smile drift onto his face. He would never begrudge his men a chance at happiness, and he knew that the next day would be a day for history to remember.

------

"What of Astinos," Dilios asked, coming up behind Winona. She jumped, startled, before a sad expression settled onto her face.

"He had been drinking." She began. "I suppose that the drink gave him courage to approach me. I did not mean for it to go any further than the kiss that he surprised me with." Winona looked at him from the corner of her eye, studying his profile.

"If he hadn't of kissed you?"

"Then I would have kept dreaming that you would have kissed me," she said honestly, unsure of where the words came from. Dilios looked back towards the Spartans, his throat dry. "Ephealties has betrayed us," Winona said as they both watched Daxos ride to the King in a fury.

"I wish I could be with them," Dilios said bitterly, barely wincing as she touched his arm.

"The King is right; you have an amazing gift of weaving a tale. All I have to ask is that you leave me out of it keep me a secret," she begged, seeing indecision warring on his face.

"As you wish, My Lady," he bowed a little, reciting Leonidas' words unconsciously. "What will you do?"

"I suppose I'll remain here, hiding, until the battle is over. After that, I'll make my decision if I want to go home or not," she replied, shrugging. "I think I've done my duty here."

He looked at her, hurt, before comprehending her words. "You were here to tell us about Ephealties."

"No, I was told that I have to appologise on his behalf. I didn't realise that the old goat herder was Ephealties until I had travelled here," Winona said bitterly. "If I was here to warn you about him, Astinos would still be alive."

His name came up again, bringing a chasm between them once more.

"He was my friend, Dilios, and I will forever mourn him," she said gently. Dilios nodded, noticing that the Greek camp was starting to leave. Pulling her into a fierce kiss, he thrust a dagger into her hands.

"Stay safe, Winona. And please, please come and see me before you make your decision to go home," he begged before leaving her to watch him go.

**That chapter took me a little while to right as my muse disappeared and reality pushed its way in. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review; they help my muse get a kick start.**


	17. authors note

Dear readers!

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. I think it's awesome that you all think my story is good…Anyway, back onto the reason for this author's note. This is to just let you all know that I have a poll on my personal page about who Winona should be paired to.

Just click my name at the top of the page and that will take you straight to my personal page. The poll question is at the top.

Thank you all for reading and to those who vote (and you can multi choose). You do give me inspiration to update sooner and quicker.

Cheers!!!

Tristanshawk


	18. Final Chapter

**I do not own 300.**

The 300 Final Chapter

She could hear the screams of dying men, plaintive cries for family, but most of all she could hear the King's desperate plea for his Queen and wife. Tears poured out of her as Winona heard the twang and rush of millions of arrows speeding towards the man she respected most. Winona sat silently, dressed in the Spartan garb, cursing Ephealties with every breath in her body.

It was silent now, almost anticlimactic. Her body was numb, the screams and cries had chased her into a cold dark place. Dimly, Xerxes order to desecrate Leonidas' body and leave the rest of the bodies for the crows registered in her mind. Tears began to pour out again. An hour later, the call to move out bellowed.

This was what she had been waiting for, pressing her back into the dark stone, Millions of cruel men marching past, only needing the slightest movement to catch their eye. Winona tightened her grip on the blade Dilios gave her, the hilt digging in, cutting into her hand. She would not go down without a fight, her resolve spoke, she would not betray their memory that way.

They marched slowly past, Winona's eyes almost begging to be found. They zoomed in on the _God King_'s float, zeroing in on the cut that marred his face. A smile made its way on her face. Leonidas kept his promise.

Hours past as she held onto her taunt position, hours past before his men finally disappeared. It was twilight before Winona felt safe to rest her exhausted body against the cave wall. Her eyes stayed open, the need to see washing over her body, hiding its need for sustenance. Winona clumsily stumbled out of the cave and moved to the mouth of the Hot Gates.

A grieving scream ripped through the night, tearing from her throat. Their bodies lay where they fell, some trampled, all bloody. The smell reached her nose, causing her to collapse and vomit. The Aries amulet dangled innocently from her neck, unaware of Winona's glare. With an angry yell she ripped it from her throat and threw it, watching as it sail through the air and land near the disturbed earth that hid the King's body.

The bodies once more captured her gaze, a determination glowing in her eyes. Changing back into the clothes that she arrived in, Winona grabbed a Spartan shield and began to dig. Hours past, followed by days without food, without rest. Her body bled yet still Winona dug, unrelenting, with purpose, until at last she made a grave big enough for the Spartans. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow and give in to her need for food and water she looked at the decomposing bodies.

"You didn't die in vain," she whispered to the find, unaware of her form being watched.

Ephealties looked on as the young girl dragged all the Spartan bodies into a mass grave, her grief lending her strength. Guilt and mourning washed over his body, drowning out all other emotions.

By the fifth day since the gates fell, Winona was done. Walking back to her pack, she spied a flash of crimson. Wandering over to it, she picked it up, choking back another wave of guilt. Bringing the cloak to her nose, she breathed in the scent of Astinos, glad that she had a remanent of him, even if it was his spare cloak. Tears burned behind her eyes once more, only this time she wiped at them angrily. Still holding onto the cloth, she walked back to her pack and picked it up before walking to the springs to bathe. Once she cleaned off all the dried blood, Winona dressed into the Spartan dress and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

"Sparta is south of here." A voice spoke from the gloom. Ephealties walked out from the shadows.

"Leonidas still cursed you." Winona replied after a while, her throat making her words husky.

"You will come to no harm while you travel," he said sadly, watching her pick up her pack and turn from him.

"You will live forever," Winona prophesised, walking away.

Winona walked with purpose, stopping only when her body really needed it. Days past slowly as she made her way relentlessly towards Sparta, Finally, Winona came to the final rise. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the burning city. Her eyes stared on, horrified, as plumes of smoke rose to the sky.

"Winona."

She gasped and turned around, her hand grasping her blade. Dilios stood behind her, next to a tree, soot and blood covering him and his eyes bloodshot. She threw herself into his arms, her body shaking with emotion. He held her to him tightly.

"I was afraid that they found you," he whispered in her ear gruffly. Winona shook her head, unable to speak. "You should have returned with me."

"I couldn't," Winona spoke eventually. "It was something that I had to do."

Dilios looked at her for a moment before guiding her away from the city. Before he reached the bottom, his way was blocked by two hooded figures.

"It is time for you to choose." Their voiced sent shivers down her spine. Winona blinked surprised before turning to Dilios, her eyes wide with shock.

"He is frozen in time." She was informed.

"But-" she looked at him helplessly.

"You do not belong in this timeline. If you stay, all memory of your life will be lost."

"I love him," she said sadly.

"He has a future will someone else," the disembodied voice replied, slightly sympathetic. "As do you."

Winona blinked back her tears as she sat heavily on the ground. She had the choice of loosing all her memories and staying with Dilios or leaving him and remembering everything. Looking over at him, she wiped at her tears.

"Will he be taken care of?"

"He will be well loved and will only vaguely remember you."

Winona threw a dirty look at them. "Can I say goodbye?"

The figures nodded and moved a hand, releasing Dilios of the spell. He looked at the figures startled then down at Winona.

"Winona?" he glanced at her confused.

"I have to go now, Dilios," she said softly.

"No," his remaining eye filled with pain.

Winona leaned up and kissed him softly. "It isn't our time, Dilios." She touched the leather around his eye. "But I'll always have you in my heart."

He pulled her into a desperate kiss, his hands fisted in her hair. "I can't live without you."

"You can, Dilios, and you will. You'll find a wonderful woman who can give you so much more than me," Winona said firmly, their noses almost touching. "And you'll love her so much that it will take your breath away." He looked at her, pain etched in his face. "You need to let me go, Dilios." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Goodbye." He released her roughly, turned and walked away, not once looking back. Winona watched as he left her sight before turning back. "I'm ready to go home now."

Three Years Later

"Astinos get back here," Winona laughed, sweeping the giggling two year old off of his feet. "Bath time for you."

Helen watched her daughter play with her son. Winona glanced up at her mother. "What's up?"

"Just thinking," the older woman said innocently.

"About?"

"The time when you were in the past." Winona smiled softly, the dull ache thudding in her chest. "I still miss Dilios, mum."

"I know, sweetie," Helen grinned at the cherub in his mother's arms. "Astinos, do you want Grandma to bath you tonight?"

The enthusiastic nodding made the two women laugh. The doorbell rang as Winona put down her baby boy. "I'll get that, mum." Walking through the house, she pulled her hair to the side and opened the door. Her breath left her body.

"Um, hi, I'm Dylan, I've just moved into the neighbourhood and just wanted to introduce myself," A two eyed younger version of Dilios stood at the door.

"Um, hi, I'm Winona," she replied, shaking out of her funk and giving him a bright smile. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

Fin.

Thank you to all that have reviewed and I am sorry that this chapter took so long for me to post. Cheers!


End file.
